SIM - Surver
The CONTESTENTS Mike:Hi im Mike and Im your host Mike on sim Surver! Marlon: Im your Co - Host Marlon THE WIZERD(GONE) Mike:IM ALL alone(gone) Mike: So here are all of our contestents we found. Marlon:Dr.F when I was getting my new wand. Mike:Goth boy from the scaryest And darkest place of all! DJ Candy: Dont forget about me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marlon: Linda and Gordon because I Did'nt want to get Chaz and Trevor! Morcubus: Im going to killllllllll you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poppy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marlon and Mike:We will pretect you!!! Yuki: Im going to Suck your blood! Shirley:Wow you neeed a hair cut! Marlon:Oh BEAN And Roxie Witch I found in Roxies Ice cream shop!! Mike: I found Gino Patrick and Buddy in the city! Marlon: I found Vic Elmira at the store! And I found Travis and Rhonda on the dance floor THE''' TENTS''' Mike :Pick Your tents everyone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marlon:Team captins are Bean Rhondi and Gino Bean:Poppy Buddy Roxie Candy Travis Rhonda:Yuki Dr.F Morcubus Goth boy And Shirley Gino: Patrick Gordon Linda Vic and Elmira! Marlon: Bean your group go to 2,Gino 1,Rhonda 3! Mike:Before you go to sleep Heres some water From the lake and fish that I cauht next time get your food! Marlon: Now go to sleep! HEAD TO HEAD Mick: On this contest you try going past this rope from this beach to that beach its realy far away if you fall you swim back to the start and the last person to finesh loses and your team might lose!! Marlon ready set go!! Goth boy: Easy (rip his cloths off speedo underneth!!) Girls:Hee hee hee! Gothboy:Whaa its cold!!! DJ Candy: Good thing I brought my bekinni DONE! MIKE:High score!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bean:Turn into a BEAN! Turn to Bean! Done! Linda: Oh a piano Done! Owa a fake Piano Gothboy: I got back to the start.Done!!!!! Elmira(Reading past the finsh line) Roxie: I bet thair hungry! Done! Team 3:Sence that 1 team member is already in.Lets go on top of another Rhonda:Whos the biggest Everyone:(Looks at Dr.F) Dr.F:What! OK Fine! Shirley:Right Rhonda:Left Team:Done!! Rhonda: Butten!! (Ding Ding) Poppy:Go across when i say go!Go bean!Travis!Me! Bean:Done!! Travis:Done!! Poppy:Done!!!! (Ding Ding) Mike:Just only Vic, Gordon, Patrick, and Gino left! Whoa Gino is done Vic:Here I go!Done! Gordon:Linda Im going!Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ding Ding)l Marlon:Sorry Patrick I'll call the airplane! Contestents:Wha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Fals down goes to forest) The Truth about Elmira Elmira: Gino are you having fun!!! Gino: Yes yes I am!!! Elmira:I'll get the food!! Elmira:(Goes outside) Simolen of doom! Yuki:What did you say!! Im calling on the Marloner Marlon: Sorry Elmira and Yuki you are elimanited from the compation!! Yuki: Why Me? Elmira:Im not getting out no matter what! Marlon:But... Once 2 more people get out you two and the other two will have to run a long race if you win you will be back in!! Steve:Come on!! Yuki And Elmira: OK.... Yuki:I'll win!! ' Bottem 2 teams against!' Mike:The two Bottem teams are Rhondas and Ginos!!! Marlon : So you chalange is called round You have to climb up this tree and grab the rope and swing all the way to the other side if you fall you fall in the water and loose a part of your cloths!!!! Shirley: gross Marlon:First is Rhonda! Rhonda Im going to fall!! whaa Marlon:Shirt! Mike: Gino Gino:Yeah! Done!